


Ночь темна до рассвета

by mara333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Джон Винчестер не всесилен, есть то, с чем он справиться не может





	

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается инцест

Джон ни разу не видит их.  
Не знает, благодарить ли ему злой рок или счастливую звезду, но он просто слышит голоса, входя в домик, снятый где-то посреди Мэна. Закрывает дверь, и, не успев обернуться, настороженно застывает, мгновенно настраиваясь на струящийся из-под двери шепот.  
\- Мы должны перестать.  
\- Да, - отвечает Сэм. И через мгновение: - Быстрее, ну!

Уши забивает тишина, и хватает короткого задушенного стона, чтобы у Джона замерло сердце. Он открывает дверь, чтобы впервые в жизни сбежать, но ноги не слушаются, и он стоит на пороге, стараясь не прислушиваться, и все равно улавливает едва слышные судорожные вздохи и тонкое: «Ди-ин!». Джон хлопает дверью, отрезая все звуки разом, и застрявший в горле вдох вырывается громким:  
\- Дин, вы собрались? – говорит он, как в прежние времена, и фраза даже на вкус как старая тряпка – так она стара и затаскана. И Джон мгновенно жалеет, что так и не научился говорить с сыновьями по-другому. Он сглатывает, не трогаясь с места, пока в комнате за неплотно прикрытой дверью судорожно шуршат и топочут.

\- Пап, Дин опять спрятал мои учебники! – звонко кричит Сэм, не показываясь. – Я без них не поеду!  
\- «Не поеду», - передразнивает Дин и отвечает обычным голосом: - Отец, мы все собрали, уже идем. И книжки твои я положил, принцесса, - говорит Дин чуть тише уже не ему.  
Внутри все холодеет, когда он подсчитывает, сколько раз слышал такие диалоги сыновей. Джон понимает, что сам виноват, что такое время, что, наверное, могло случиться нечто похуже, просто не представляет, что именно.  
Он решает подождать.

Джон ждет целых три штата, две самостоятельные охоты и одну большую вылазку против демонов, в которой участвуют почти все «старики». Ждет терпеливо, не выдавая себя ни словом, ни взглядом. Численность черноглазых значительно уменьшается, а Джон допоздна засиживается в баре с Бобби и Элен. А когда поднимается на второй этаж, где им выделили по комнате, то снова слышит их. Сэм говорит, не таясь, слова хорошо различимы даже через плотно закрытую соседнюю дверь, а вот Дина совсем не слышно.  
\- …ее сиськи, а? Скажи, понравились? И как это ты не присунул ей прямо у стойки, на глазах у Элен и отца.

У Джона немного отлегает от сердца: обычные мальчишеские разговорчики. Грубовато, конечно, от Сэма такого совсем не ожидал, но пусть лучше так, чем…  
\- М-м, интересно. Хочешь, чтобы отец увидел твой голый зад? Я бы тоже посмотрел. Давай, покажись. Шире, Дин, шире, да, вот так.

Джона окатывает холодом, обдает жаром стыда, и наконец сковывает страхом. В здании полно охотников. Многие участники большого гона разъехались, но зал полон других посетителей, заглянувших в поисках выпивки и передышки. Мимо этой двери может пройти кто угодно, Бобби собирался подняться наверх всего через пару рюмок. Джон тянется к дверной ручке, но ладонь зависает в дюйме от металлического шара со щелью для ключа.

Он стоит так, наверное, целую минуту, боясь даже представить, что увидит, если войдет. В комнате тихо: ни шепота, ни стонов, ни скрипа пружин – будто вообще пусто. Джон отступает от двери и еще какое-то время просто смотрит на нее, не то ожидая, пока выглянет один из сыновей, не то – что проклятая деревяшка займется пламенем. Наверное, он даже предпочел бы второй вариант. Ничего не происходит, и Джон, сжимая кулаки, идет в свою комнату, твердя про себя, что это последний шанс. Он полночи ворочается в постели, проклиная себя за слабость, но он и так проклят, поэтому мысленный речитатив не срабатывает, и Джон засыпает под утро совершенно измученным.

Все решается в тот день, когда Джон переступает порог дома Бобби. Он здесь впервые после их ссоры, в пылу которой старый друг угрожал пустить в него заряд дроби.  
\- Привет, Бобби, - говорит Джон и понимает, что согласен на дробь, на крики – на что угодно, только бы все закончилось.

\- Вот уж кого не ждал, - ворчит Бобби, но привычно идет к холодильнику за пивом.  
Джон так же привычно делает пару глотков разбавленного святой водой пойла, и прочищает горло.  
Но так ничего и не говорит.

Бобби закатывает глаза и кивает ему на стул, садясь напротив.  
\- Ну, чего? Язык проглотил? Ты же не за тем сюда приперся, чтобы пива выпить.  
Джон отставляет бутылку и кладет на стол раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Все, Бобби, - говорит он, опуская голову.  
Тот понимает сразу, вздыхает.  
\- И где?  
\- За пару миль отсюда, в охотничьем домике. Ты… - говорит Джон и надолго замолкает, а потом произносит совсем тихо: - Не могу я сам.

Домик называется так только по привычке. Доски в стенах через одну превратились в труху, и клонящееся к горизонту солнце безжалостно просвечивает деревянный скелет, как рентген. Сквозь пустые рамы с зубами осколков по краям задувает ветер, но и он не в силах расшевелить толстый слой пыли, покрывающий пол. Бобби осторожно открывает дверь до конца, впуская внутрь еще немного воздуха, и идет по цепочке свежих следов к ножу и записной книжке, лежащим посередине единственной комнаты. Они появляются, когда до цели остается всего шаг.

\- О, сколько лет, сколько зим, - усмехается тварь в облике Сэма, опираясь спиной о стену, такая похожая на скучающего паренька, что Бобби невольно останавливается. Вдруг сквозь выбранный образ, как сквозь кинопленку с картинкой, просвечивает истекающая слизью морда.

\- Бобби, - сухо, по-деловому приветствует его не-Дин с другой стороны, и Бобби оглядывается на него. Этот держится лучше, может, солнечный свет не мешает, а может, Бобби тоже начинает верить в них, но даже складка у губ точь-в-точь, как у Дина.

Неудивительно, что Джон столько молчал и так долго не решался их уничтожить. У Бобби каменеет в груди, но он только сильнее сжимает серебряный нож, еще теплый после ритуала. Эти твари не нападают на жертву, они питаются горем и болью, так что нужно просто подойти и вонзить клинок в сердце. Главное, не слушать. Он поворачивается к не-Сэму.

\- Не так быстро, старик, - говорит второй, заступая ему дорогу, и не-Сэм усмехается за его спиной. – Ты же знаешь, я - за брата горой. Придется сначала пройти через меня.  
Бобби вспоминает, как эти двое вповалку спали у него на диване, пока они с Джоном обсуждали очередную охоту.  
\- Подожди, Дин, - не-Сэм берет не-Дина за плечо и тянет на себя, прижимает к себе спиной, неотрывно глядя на Бобби. – Он ничего не сделает, он же понимает, что это я. Верно, Бобби?

\- Ну еще бы, - говорит не-Дин, заводя руки за спину и обхватывая брата, сильнее притягивая к себе. – Мы столько раз охотились вместе. Никто не знает больше, чем Бобби, верно, Бобби?  
\- Эй, - Сэм пихает его в живот.  
\- Даже ты, мистер Заучка, не угонишься за стариком, - усмехается Дин, поворачивая к Сэму голову, а тот широко улыбается… и целует его. В губы.  
Бобби вздрагивает от омерзения.

\- А вот Джон уже привык. Просто боялся признаться, - говорит Дин, а Сэм кладет голову ему на плечо, почти упираясь острым подбородком в ключицу. – До сих пор винит себя, что ничего не сделал. Может, тогда Сэм и не бросился бы ко мне на выручку против приказа Джона.  
\- Бросился, - подтверждает Сэм и прячет нос за ухом у Дина.  
У Бобби противный привкус желчи во рту и пара крепких слов на языке, ими он с удовольствием и плюет в тварей.

\- Он сам вызвал нас. И бросил, как всегда! – выкрикивает Сэм, но Бобби больше не слушает.  
– Он всегда уходил! Всегда! И только Дин. И ты… - торопливо добавляет не-Сэм, но Бобби уже наносит удар.

Нож входит легко, как в нагретый воск. Первая тварь издает мерзкий крик, и личина Дина стекает с нее вместе с потоками слизи. Бобби давит сильнее, пробивает его насквозь и добирается до второго. Он уже не смотрит, как две фигуры оседают на пол скользким месивом, смешиваясь с пылью. Едва успевает отойти, чтобы не заляпать ботинки, поднимает вещи Винчестеров и идет к двери, стряхивая остатки слизи с ножа и собственной руки.

\- Эх, придется выбрасывать рубашку. А хорошая была рубашка, - бормочет он со всем возможным недовольством, только чтобы не пустить в голос слезы, жгущие глаза.


End file.
